I'm Going To Work
In this episode, Tulip really wants these items. Starring Roles *Tulip *Fancy Plot Tulip saw a purple dress and blue high heels. She wanted both of them, but they cost a fortune. The purple dress cost $400, so did the heels. Tulip decided she wanted to get a job. Just as she was about to work, she saw Fancy selling Ferraris. Fancy: Hey, Tulip, would you like a Ferrari? Tulip: I really seem to like this 458 Spider... oh, come on! (sighs) From $257,412?! I'm gonna have to be a famous person to get that. Tulip went into a fast food restaurant and she applied for a job. She worked on drive-thru duty. Some loud beep went from the micophone. As a result, every car in the drive-thru line had their windows broken. Mom was covering her ears. Baby's ears were literally bleeding. Tulip got fired. Tulip then got a job as a basketball player. When she passed the ball to Phillip, Cub got in the way and Tulip accidentally hit him with a basketball. Tulip apologized to Pop, but he didn't accept the apology. He stole Phillip's skateboard and hit Tulip across the face. Tulip went to the hospital because of this. Pop: (looks at Tulip angry in her hospital bed) Tulip: (angry) I.....want.....to......kill........you. Petunia: (grabs Pop) If you ever do that to Tulip again, I'm gonna run you over with a Ferrari and light you on fire. Do you understand me?!?!?!?!?! (after some time in the hospital.....) Tulip: (plays a guitar in public) (singing) I want a Ferrari. A 458 Spider. It's such a great car. I want it. But why are they so expensive? Why $257,412? What do they make Ferraris out of? I don't know, but I wish they were cheaper. Crabby: (smashes Tulip's guitar) You sing like Miley Cyrus, in other words you can't sing at all! (Tulip and Crabby beat each other up. 15 minutes later, Cop breaks it up.) Cop: What's going on here? Well?! Crabby: Tulip thinks she sings great, but she sounds like Miley Cyrus. Cop: Come on Crabby, we're going to jail. Tulip went back to the store. Tulip then realized the dress and heels were sold. Sly bought them. Tulip was almost ready to kill Sly, but she thought of the Ferrari she wanted. Tulip: Hey, Fancy, are you still selling that Ferrari? Fancy: Sorry, Tulip, I just sold the 458 Spider. But I have many other Ferraris if you don't want to wait 2 weeks for a new one. Tulip: You gotta be kidding me! Now I gotta do this whole cycle all over again! Injuries *Baby's ears bleed. *Cub accidentally got hit with a basketball. *Pop severely injured Tulip. Trivia *This is Phillip's first appearance. This is from MarioDude2848's first duo characters. *If Tulip made the same salary from basketball as Kobe Bryant, or $30.45 million, she could buy that Ferrari in less than a few weeks. *Also, if Tulip's salary was the same as J.R. Smith in basketball, she could buy a Ferrari within 2 weeks. J.R. Smith makes $5.565 million a year. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:MarioDude2848's Episodes